


Midnight

by vulpixel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheese, F/F, Fluff, like actual cheese but also cheese like the adjective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: "you won't write a fic about blake and yang eating cheese sticks at 3 in the morning"





	1. Chapter 1

Yang awakens with her stomach growling. She blinks the grogginess out of her eyes and checks the time. The clock flashes 3am, much to early for breakfast. She huddles closer to Blake and closes her eyes. Sleep, however, does not come. Her stomach howls at her to go to the kitchen and eat. At this point, it would be satisfied with her hunting down a racoon outside an eating it raw. Yang shakes that thought out of her head and sits up. Her eyes fall on her girlfriend sleeping soundly next to her. She remembers the advice she gave her.

“Don’t eat at night.” Blake’s words echo in her head. “It messes with your cycle and throws you off balance. You can always eat in the morning.”

Of course, Yang takes this advice to heart despite her urges to eat whenever she feels. If Blake tells her anything, she takes it seriously. And admittedly, it was good advice despite Yang’s bad habits of night eating. She was prone to the occasional midnight snack, or eating an entire package of Oreos while staying up late watching a movie, but Yang cares for Blake, so she stopped the bad habits soon after they started dating.

Now, however, Yang sits in bed, her stomach howling with hunger. She is not sure if she can survive the snack without at least a small snack. She glances over at Blake who snores softly next to her. Blake would understand her predicament. Maybe she would forgive her if she found out. Actually, Blake will never notice. She creeps out of bed, careful not to disturb her slumbering girlfriend.

The floor creaks under her weight, making Yang freeze. She whips her head back to make sure Blake did not wake up. Still, the girl remains sleeping. Yang lets out a sigh of relief and takes another step. She hears a stirring behind her. Panic fills her body. Slowly, she turns around. Blake rolls over to the now empty space on the bed and mumbles something incoherent. Yang remains still for another minute until it feels safe to move once more.

She sneaks down the hallway, going faster as she gets closer to the kitchen. Soon, she breaks out into a full jog to the kitchen. She bursts through the corridor and throws herself at the fridge. Even in complete darkness she found it easily. The soft light of the refrigerator illuminates the room. She searches around for an adequate nighttime treat. Her eyes fall on a single mozzarella stick. It feels like fate. She greedily snatches it and scrapes the packaging off.

“Yang?”

The girl freezes like a deer in the headlights. Slowly, she turns around to meet Blake’s gaze. Panic fills her once more. The cheese stick hangs out of her mouth.

“It’s not what it looks like.” She squeaks out, slowly taking a bite of the cheese stick. She cannot resist the temptation.

“Unhand the cheese stick, Yang.”

“Blake, I’m sorry. I was just so hungry, I wasn’t thinking-”

“Yang.” Blake booms. Her voice carries throughout the entire house. She holds out her open hand. “Cheese stick. Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blake wakes up with a startle. Her dream haunts her with images of dairy. In the dream, she floated down a river of milk toward a valley of delicious cheeses. Just the thought of it made Blake’s stomach rumble. However, her body pulled her from the dream before she could feast on the glorious array of cheeses. Now, she sits in bed with the worst cheese craving. She wipes a trail of drool from her mouth. In her haze, she does not realize the lack of Yang next to her. Her mind can only focus on one thing: cheese. She needs it. She does not care what time it is. No one can deny her this cheese. She deserves it.

The girl tiredly stumbles toward the kitchen. Her footsteps are heavy. Her hunger pulls her forward. The entire trip, she thinks about cheese. Gouda, provolone, mozzarella, it was all there in her dream begging to be eaten. She wanted to eat it so badly, but her body denied her that indulgence. Why did she have to wake up? This is agony. She continues her march toward the kitchen. Her heartbeat quicken with anticipation the closer she gets.

Someone else is waiting for her in the kitchen. Blake comes face to face with Yang, holding a single cheese stick in her mouth. The girl freezes as the other girl catches her in the act. Normally, Blake would scold her for snacking at night, but she has a higher more hypocritical goal on her mind. She needs that cheese stick. It is the last one in the fridge, and she will not let her girlfriend take it.

Her brain tries to form words, but all that comes out is. “Unhand the cheese stick, Yang.”

At least she could remember her own girlfriend’s name in her hunger-striken haze.

Instead of doing as Blake asks, Yang breaks out into a worried babble. “Blake, I’m sorry. I was just so hungry, I wasn’t thinking-”

Blake has no time for this. She needs that cheese stick. What is Yang not understanding? Her voice carries a little louder than she intended. “Yang. Cheese stick. Now.”

The other girl panics, and nearly drops the cheese stick. Her hands shake as she holds out the cheese stick for Blake. This is it. This is the moment Blake dreamed of. As she reaches for the cheese stick, a blur comes out of nowhere and steals it.

“Zwei!” Yang yells.

The dog stands just barely out of reach with the cheese stick in mouth.

“Don’t make me do this.” Blake mumbles to herself.

Zwei just stares at her with that dopey grin all dogs have. In one bite, he swallows the cheese stick whole. He didn’t even enjoy it. That monster.

Blake falls to her knees in defeat. She was so close, she could taste it. Now, she has nothing. There is no hope left. Yang stares at the two, trying to process what just happened. She inches closer to Blake and puts an arm around her.

“Blake, I’m sorry I got a midnight snack. I know you don’t like it when I eat so late.” She pulls her into a tight hug.

“It’s not that,” Blake says quietly, “I wanted to eat the cheese stick. Yang, I’m so hungry.”

“I’ll make you a nice breakfast in the morning.”

“Yang, I’m hungry now. I need to eat cheese.”

Her girlfriend sighs. “I’m sure there’s a gas station open somewhere around here. Let’s go buy more.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bumbleby x cheese stick slow burn 500k

The bike roars to life. Yang revs the engine before speeding out of the garage. Blake holds tight onto her. A light rain falls on them. No one else seems to be out this late at night. They pass by grocery stores and gas stations, all closed this late at night. They venture further, determined to find the cheese sticks they crave. Blake drools at the thought of that stringy mozzarella. Finally, they catch sight of an open convenience mart. It shines on the horizon like a heavenly beacon. The two girls can barely contain their excitement. The bike screeches to a stop directly in front of the store. Blake hops off the bike and rushes inside. A small bell rings to announce their arrival. The clerk leans on the counter half asleep. He briefly opens his eyes to look at the customers. He stands up and yawns.

Blake rushes to the cooler. She presses herself against the glass like an excited toddler. Yang points. “There it is!”

She opens the door to grab the precious cheese sticks inside. Just their luck, only one package left. Yang slaps it on the counter, waking up the clerk. He stands up straight and runs the box over the scanner. It beeps and rings up a price.

As Yang reaches into her pocket, the bell rings once more. Four men walk into the store, weapons by their sides. One pulls out a gun and points it at the clerk. The others aim their weapons at the two girls. They wait for the leader’s cue.

“Do as we say, and no one will get hurt.” He demands. The clerk nods nervously. His hands shake.

Yang groans with frustration. She turns around to face the intruders. “You guys are really testing my patience.”

“I never said you could speak.” The leader huffs. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“No.” Yang interrupts. “You’re making this harder than it has to be. I just wanted one single cheese stick, and my sister’s dog stole it, so now I’m here with my girlfriend at 4am looking for a convenience store that’s open so we can buy more cheese sticks. It took us an hour to find this place. An hour! It’s raining outside. We’re starving and wet. I was about to purchase these cheese sticks so we could go about our night happy and not hungry, but then you guys show up.”

The man blinks at her, bewildered by her statement. He shakes it off and returns to his angry demeanor. “I’ll let you take the cheese sticks. Just cooperate with us, and we’ll both go our separate ways.”

“No!” Yang yells. “You already messed up my night! You’re gonna pay.”

Her eyes flash red, and she punches her hands together. At that moment, she realizes she forgot her gauntlets at home. It should not be a problem. Blake readies herself for combat. The clerk ducks down behind the counter.

“Don’t just stand there!” The leader yells. “Shoot them!”

Before he can finish the sentence, Yang punches him square in the jaw. He flies back into a rack of candy. The goons open fire on the pair. Blake dives to the ground, rolling to dodge the bullets before tripping a gunner at his ankles. He falls to the ground with a loud thud. Blake takes the opportunity to knock him out with a quick punch to his head. Gunshots ring out in waves. Blake takes cover behind a shelf while Yang faces the problem head on. The bullets seem to bounce right off of her in her rage. She grabs the gun by the barrel and glares up at the man holding it. She grins evilly as the man quivers and drops the gun. Once it hits the ground, she smashes it into pieces without a second thought. The man runs for his life, but Yang is not done yet. He needs to pay. Yang catches him by the collar and throws him to the ground next to their leader. The leader coughs blood and struggles to his feet. Yang readies another punch, but a gentle hand stops her.

“Yang, let them go,” Blake says calmly. “I doubt they’ll cause anymore trouble for a long while.”

The robbers limp out of the store. Finally, some peace. The couple turns back to the counter where the clerk stands, still shaken from the attempted robbery.

“Thank you for your help.” The clerk states. “You saved my life.”

“No problem.” Yang laughs. “Nothing can get in the way of my cheese sticks.”

“Actually, what happened to them?” Blake wonders.

“No!” Yang gasps. She dives for the package lying dead on the floor. She pries it open to find the cheese sticks littered with bullet holes. It was rendered completely inedible from the encounter, the only casualty. A single tear forms in her eye. She blinks it back.

Blake kneels next to her. She puts a supportive hand on her shoulder. “We came so close.”

“He was a good soldier.” Yang sniffs. “I’m sad to see him go.”

“Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kafjjdsgfklasdhfl;hADJFLKADJ;'JASfjglsg

Blake and Yang walk out of the store with solemn hearts. Yang sighs and walks over to her motorcycle. Blake stares up at the night sky.

“You know the moon is made of cheese…” She mumbles to herself.

“How would we even get up there?” Yang says, putting her helmet on. She tosses Blake her own.

“I’m sure there’s a way.”

“We’re hungry, not stupid. C’mon, let’s go home.” Her girlfriend motions for her to get on the bike.

“Yang, I’m not leaving until we get what we came out here for.” Her words are firm.

Yang’s stomach growls in agreement. “Okay. Fine. We need a new plan. Maybe my sister has some cheese?”

Ruby always had a love for cheese. Her household never went without its dairy fix.

“Will they be awake this late at night?” Blake checks her watch. “It’s almost 5am.”

Yang taps her foot as she thinks. “Couldn’t hurt to check.”

\----

They park the motorcycle down the street as to not wake them up. The house sits in a dark culdesac. Yang and Blake approach quietly, trying not to look suspicious but failing miserably. However, they are too tired to care or notice how strange their actions are. Yang tries the front door first.

“It’s locked.” Yang observes.

“Obviously! Who doesn’t lock their door at night?” Blake hisses at her. She crosses her arms. “You were just gonna walk in without knocking first? If you’re gonna break in, be polite about it.”

“Fine.”

The girl knocks instead, for some reason not trying that first. They stare at the door with a glimmer of hope. Yang knocks again. Still, no answer. They wait a moment longer. No one answers.

Yang stomps her foot on the ground. “Enough waiting. We’re breaking in.”

She walks around the house to find a window. She pokes at each one to see if it will slide open enough to let her in. No luck. Blake presses against the kitchen window and stares at the fridge. A beam of moonlight reflects against the cool metal of the appliance.

“Blake, focus.” Yang comes up behind her. She fiddles with the kitchen window to hopefully open it. It does not budge.

“When in doubt, bathroom window.” Blake disappears around the side of the house.

“People say that?”

“Hey.” Blake calls. “I got it open.”

Yang perks up. “Really?”

She rushes over. Blake stands before a tiny window leading to the bathroom. It opens just barely enough for a person to fit through. Perhaps a person not made entirely of muscle. Either girl would have to struggle to get through.

“Alright, go inside and let me in through the front door.” Yang instructs.

“Me? I thought you were gonna do it. She’s your sister.”

“And your teammate.” The girl crosses her arms. “They call them cat burglars for a reason. You were born for this.”

Blake sighs. “I can’t even begin to tell you how wrong that sentence is.”

“Tell me on the way home when we have enough cheese sticks for an army.”

The girl rolls her eyes. “Fine, but you’re doing laundry for the week.”

“Deal.”

“That includes folding it.”

“Okay, fine.” Yang whines. “Let’s talk after cheese time. Get in there.”

“I’m going. Stop pushing me.” Blake growls.

She manages to shove herself through the tiny window, crash landing in the bathroom. She freezes, listening for any rustling. No one seems to have heard the commotion. Carefully, she sneaks out of the bathroom, suddenly realizing she has no idea how to navigate Ruby’s house. She turns a corner to find a group of doors. She stares at them for a moment, trying to guess which one will lead her where she wants to go. At night, the house feels like a labyrinth. David Bowie could come out of these doors at any moment. That is the last thing Blake wants to see right now. Finally, she picks a door. It creaks as it opens. Blake peeks through the crack into the room. Instead of an exit, she finds a bedroom. A lump of blankets lies in the middle of a large bed. It moves rhythmically as it snores.

Suddenly, a noise stirs Blake. She panics as she hears footsteps approaching. She looks for anywhere to hide, but it is too late. Someone rounds the corner and comes face to face with her. Blake nearly dies right then and there.

She throws her hands up in surrender. “I can expla-”

“Ruby?” Weiss mumbles through a yawn. Her eyes struggle to stay open. “What are you doing up?”

“Oh, uh, I was just going to get a snack.” Blake says nervously, trying to figure out why Weiss is in Ruby’s house at this ungodly hour.

“It’s too early for a snack.” Weiss takes the girl by the hand and pulls. “Come back to bed.”

Slowly, Blake processes what is happening. “Of course I will do that. I’m Ruby. That’s what I do.”

“God, you’re always so weird at night.” Weiss scoffs. She pulls the girl into the bedroom and into bed. Weiss magically does not notice the snoring pile of blankets already on the bed. She lies down on the bed and waits for Blake to do the same. She huffs at her when she remains standing completely still by the side of the bed.

“What are you doing? Get in bed.” Weiss whines at her.

“I would prefer to sleep standing up tonight.”

“You can’t keep me warm just standing there. Get over here.”

With no other option, the girl awkwardly climbs into bed next to Weiss. The girl is ice cold. She lies stiff next to her, wedging Weiss between her and the real Ruby. Ruby continues to sleep, oblivious to everything around her. Her snores fill the room. Soon, Weiss drifts off to sleep, hugging Blake as she does so.

Once the girl is snoozing peacefully, Blake attempts her escape. She wiggles her way out of Weiss’s iron grip. Weiss mumbles something in her sleep as Blake frees herself. She stands up and brushes herself off. Now, she just needs to get to the kitchen.

“Weiss?” A tired voice calls out. “Is that you?”

Blake freezes, hoping she won’t be spotted. This seemed to work in Jurrassic Park, but unfortunately, Ruby is not a dinosaur. She hears the bed creak behind her. The cocoon of blankets falls off to reveal a sleepy Ruby. Blake remains still, hoping the girl will go back to sleep. Still, the girl persists.

“Weiss, what are you doing just standing there? Did you get taller?”

“I’m not taller, I’m just wearing heels.”

“In bed?”

“Yeah. It’s kinda my thing.”

“Hot.” Ruby falls back over.

Blake stands, still in shock from her traumatic experience. She waits a few more minutes until she is absolutely sure Ruby is asleep. Her stomach growls, urging her to get back on task. She slips out of the room. Once escaped, she lets out the breath she was holding the entire time. Her heart slows down to a normal rate. Free from the potential heart attack, she continues her journey to the kitchen.

There it is. The kitchen in all its cheesy glory. The moon lights the way for her. Blake loses all sense of humanity and lunges for the fridge. The door swings open, flashing a blinding light. Blake hisses like a vampire in the sun. Once recovered, she claws at the dairy drawer. It’s glorious. The mound of cheese sticks practically glows with a golden shine. Perhaps Blake is hallucinating from both hunger and sleep deprivation. However, nothing can ruin this moment. She stuffs a cheese stick in her mouth.

“What are you doing in my house?”

Blake screams and whips around, holding an armful of cheese sticks. A few of them fall out of her grasp.

Yang snorts. “It’s just me, silly.”

Her girlfriend whips a cheese stick at her. “I’ll slaughter you. How did you get in here?”

“Turns out the door was unlocked.”

“The door was unlocked this entire time?”

“Yeah. I didn’t turn the knob enough.”

“You’re telling me, I had to climb through the tiny bathroom window, waking up both Ruby and Weiss. All to get to the kitchen, and the door was unlocked?”

“Basically- wait, did you say Weiss?”

“Don’t change the subject. I’m still mad at you.” Blake shakes a cheese stick at her menacingly. “You have no idea what I went through to get here, and you just march in without a care in the world?”

“I care about many things.” Yang corrects her. “I care about you, and I care about getting my queen the cheese sticks she deserves.”

“Don’t try to turn this around by being cute.”

“What if I kissed you?”

“After cheese sticks. Actually, maybe just one kiss.” She pokes her cheek.

Yang walks over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. “Do you feel better now?”

Blake devours a cheese stick like a rabid raccoon. “Now I am.”

“Let’s get out of here before we wake Ruby up.”

“Wake who up?” Ruby stands in the doorway. Yang jumps into Blake’s arms out of shock.

“Hi, little sister!” She says awkwardly. “Uh, surprise!”

“Why are you in my house, and why is the floor covered in cheese sticks?” Ruby raises an eyebrow at them.

“We were planning your surprise party.” Yang answers.

“In my own house?”

“Where else would we have it?”

“Not at 6 in the morning?” Ruby says, “And my birthday is in five months.”

“Well, are you surprised?”

Her little sister taps her chin in thought. “I guess I am. That still doesn’t explain the cheese sticks.”

“Or why Weiss is in your bed right now.” Blake deadpans.

“Weiss is in your bed?” Yang pipes up.

“You were in my bedroom?” Ruby almost yells. She covers her mouth and speaks quieter. “Tell me the real reason you’re in my house.”

Yang sighs. “It’s a long story. It started when I wanted a snack. Then Blake wanted a snack. Zwei also wanted a snack, and stole our snack from us. It’s all his fault really.”

“Don’t bring Zwei into this. He did nothing wrong.” Ruby huffs.

“Okay. Okay. Anyway, we were out of cheese sticks, and now we’re here.”

“All that for a cheese stick?” Ruby picks one off the ground and shakes it dramatically.

Blake nods, her mouth still full of cheese. She rips another package open and starts chewing away.

“Listen, if you were hungry, you’d do the same thing.” Yang reasons.

“I really wouldn’t.”

“You would.”

“Okay. Maybe.”

“That’s my little sister!” Yang punches her lovingly on the shoulder.

“What is all this yelling?” Weiss walks into the room, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

She freezes when she sees her two other teammates in Ruby’s kitchen.

“Surprise.” Yang laughs nervously.

“Ruby!” The girl turns to Ruby. “What are these two doing in our house.”

Yang gasps, slowly connecting the puzzle pieces. “‘Our’ house?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Blake adds in.

“I said ‘your house’, okay?” Weiss sneers at her.

“I’m so confused.” Yang slowly processes what is happening.

Ruby interrupts the growing tension. “Guys! I’ll explain everything. Can we all calm down for a bit?”

The girls gather in the living room. Blake and Yang sit next to each other, both munching on cheese sticks. Weiss and Ruby sit opposite of them. Ruby takes a deep breath to gather herself.

“Okay.” She begins. “Weiss and I are living together now.”

Weiss takes the girl’s hand. “Ruby and I are dating.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Yang! This is supposed to be a heartfelt moment.” Blake jabs her girlfriend in the side. “We need to pretend we didn’t know this.”

“You both knew?” Ruby wonders.

Blake nods. “I had my suspicions. Yang had no idea until an hour ago, however.”

“Hey! I had a general idea of what was going on.”

“Don’t lie to them.”

Yang sighs. “I had no idea.”

“Well, this went great.” Weiss rolls her eyes. “Can you get out of our house now? I’ll let you take all the cheese sticks.”

“No. Leave me a couple please.” Ruby chimes in.

Weiss groans. “Please.”

“We’ll be leaving now.” Yang hops up. “Thanks for the cheese sticks.”

Weiss makes sure to lock the door behind them. The two walk out into the morning light, stomachs satisfied. Yang revs the engine of her motorcycle, waking the neighbor’s dog. It barks as they drive off into the sunrise. Blake clings tightly to Yang, hugging her around the waist. The sky turns a brilliant red and orange, a perfect end to a crazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it thats the end. i hope you all enjoyed it cheese and all  
remember to drink water and dont litter etcetc


End file.
